


An Aurors Tale: Alastor Moody's POV

by Multifanfic21



Series: The Diary Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifanfic21/pseuds/Multifanfic21
Summary: Alastor Moody is a troubled man that many find hard to get along with. But what happens when he meets a woman that changes everything for him? Welcome to book 4 in The Diary series. Read and Review!!
Relationships: Alastor Moody - Relationship, OC - Relationship
Series: The Diary Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796047





	1. Chapter 1

I’ll begin at the beginning.

Not my complete beginnings, but if you truly wish to know I guess I could tell you. I was born the 29th of March 1945 to Tobias and Imogen Moody in the small village of Ballachulish, Locharber, Highlands, Scotland. Famous for it’s shale quarry that put my home town on the map.

I was born into a pure blood, rich, wizarding family. First known auror in my mothers family was a **Jacobi MacLeod** in the year 1745 and a woman on my fathers side by the name of Agatha Moody in 1650, so yes, dark wizard catching is in my DNA. A phrase I’ve heard my muggle father in law use many times.

I won’t tell you about my schooling at Hogwarts or the auror academy nor will I tell you the horrors I’ve witnessed during my time as an auror. I am not strong enough to recall those events in great detail. I would rather tell you about the woman who changed my life.

**October 3 rd 1988**

I woke violently from my sleep breathing heavily, my hands were shaking. For many years I was plagued by vicious nightmares, memories from past events that haunted me as I slept, it almost felt as If they were happening again. It took me a few moments to remember where I was, my heart slowly stopped pounding and my breathing became regular again. I looked over at my alarm clock, 6:30 am, the sun wasn’t even up yet. I shook the fog from my head that gathered there each day, my eye rolled about in my head checking the corners of my dark room, nothing was there, I knew there wouldn’t be.

I reached up and turned on the lamp that sat on the nightstand next to my bed, squinting slightly letting my right eye adjust to the light, I heard the soft snoring coming from my grandfathers portrait that sat on my dresser, he could sleep through anything. I slowly sat up, taking my time as pain shot up from my nonexistent leg, strange how you could feel pain in something that wasn’t there, today it was bad, it felt like it was being lit on fire. I sat for a moment before slowly dressing. I grabbed the cold, heavy, metal leg and slid it on over my stump, I winced as the fabric from my pants rubbed against the tender flesh. I grabbed my staff and slowly stood, wincing, leaning most of my weight on my remaining leg and staff. I gained my balance slowly and placed my wand in a holster that was attached to the belt around my waste. I slowly made my way to the lavatory and then to the kitchen, my eye constantly sweeping around for intruders. None were there.

I sat at my kitchen table and had my breakfast as the sun came up and into my kitchen window with a warm and welcoming light. I hadn’t much to do that day, cleaned house the day before and visited my parents the day before that. I sipped my tea as Adso, my owl, flew in with the post and the daily prophet.

“There’s a good chap.”

I said softly, stroking his grey feathers I gave him a bit of toast as a reward and looked through the post. I sighed as I came across a letter from the ministry, I opened it and read it. I grumbled, a fine I forgot to pay the month before, a broom violation of some sort, similar to a busted tail light on a muggle vehicle. Nothing too extreme.

I sat around most of the morning and early afternoon and then headed to Greengotts bank in Diagon ally before heading to the ministry to pay that bloody fine. I felt myself become tense as I walked into the ministry building, aware of the vendors and the people around me, regular magical law enforcement on patrol a few fresh aurors strait out of the academe, they recognized me and saluted, I did so back. Most people kept their distance from me, I had gained a very unlikable reputation in the last few years of my career, rewarding me with the nickname “Mad eye.” I never really cared about what they thought, my job was to hunt dark wizards not to care what people called me or thought of me. By the time I retired I had no one on my side. The one friend I did have was a man by the name of Auther Weasley, he worked in the ministry, he was a good man had a wife and seven children. As for my brother, he all but disowned me, but I’ll get to that later.

I made my way to the magical financial affairs office and went to the front desk. Woman with a red beehive hairdo sat behind the glass.

“Hello, what can I help you with this morning?”

She asked not even looking up.

“Ah have a fine tae pay.”

Still not looking up at me she rummaged through some papers.

“Name please.”

“Alastor Moody.”

Her head snapped up quickly and looked at me.

“A-a fine?”

She asked, I nodded as my left eye rolled to the back of my head. She gathered the paperwork and the record that showed the date.

“15th of September 1988. Failure to register augmentations of broom.”

She looked over another sheet of paper her hands shaking slightly, I was used to this. I was aware my appearance scared people.

“Uhh…That’ll be s-six Galleons please..”

I reached into my pocket and paid the lady.

“H-Have a good day Mr. Moody.”

I nodded and made my way out, people moving out of my way and staring like I was some circus freak. I ignored it. I checked the time, 3:30 pm. The afternoon had gone by fast. I made my way out and apperated to an alleyway and walked to the end of it toward a run down looking building, the sign above it read “The leaky Cauldron.” I trusted the owner. I walked in and took a seat closest to the door, my back to the wall so I could see everyone and anyone come and go. I watched as Sam walked up.

“Alastor Moody…It’s been a while old man. What can I get you?”

I chuckled.

“Aye it has. The usual, please.”

He nodded walked over to the bar and brought over a bottle of 12 year old Glenlivet scotch whiskey and poured it in front of me, I always paid him extra for this and he didn’t seem to mind as he left the bottle with me. I took a swig of the beautifully blended scotch and swallowed it, enjoying the warmth and aroma. You don’t just take shot after shot of good scotch, you let it breath, sit and sip it, it’s to be enjoyed. I wasn’t much of a scotch drinker until I entered the academe when I graduated from Hogwarts, never really liked the taste until my father broke out a bottle of 18 year old Glenlivet to toast my brother at his stag party. Bernard married young, if you call 22 young, he is only five years older than me and has an 8 year old son. As I’ve said before, my brother doesn’t wish to see me and in doing so I never got to meet my nephew until the year before where he randomly showed up on my doorstep. I was a bit shocked seeing the lad there, short red hair, a family trait, he looked like his father. I allowed him inside and quickly sent an owl to my parents to let them know. I didn’t know how to deal with children, hadn’t had any of my own and at that time I never planned to. My father ended up coming to get him.

I finished my first glass and poured myself another and again slowly sipped this one as well. I saw as the door opened, a muggle police officer stumbled in. It was a young woman, about 19 years old, blood gushing from her nose. Sam rushed over to her as she sat across from me, she was breathing hard, her dark brown hair up in a tight bun, tears in her eyes as she pressed a cloth to her nose and yelped.

“Ye alright there lass?”

She jumped slightly when she heard me and looked over.

“I-I’ll be alright…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude on your space. I’ll move if you like.”

I looked at the young woman sitting before me. She looked as if she would pass out, her nose was badly broken and she had lost a lot of blood from it but she seamed to handle herself very well.

“ **Dinna fash yerslef** lass. Are ye alright?”

She looked at me a blinked a bit driving the new tears from her eyes.

“Uh…Yes…I’ll be fine…Just uh…”

“Ya broke yer nose. Mind if ah mend it for ya?”

She nodded. I pulled my wand from my trench coat.

“1…2…. **Episkey.”**

A loud snap was herd along with a yelp as I didn’t even finish counting before casting the spell. She sniffed some and whipped the blood from her nose, I already knew this young lass wasn’t a threat to me.

“Bloody hell Lizzy, what happened?”

Asked Sam as he poured her a shot of Jack Daniels whiskey, American rubbish if you ask me.

“Attempted arrest of a muggle vehicle thief…Uhh…Turned out to be a death eater…”

This caught my attention.

“Death eater? Would ye mind telling me what happened leading up tae ye bein hit?”

She sniffled.

“Why does it interest you?”

She blinked and then apologized for how rude she sounded. I shook my head and assured her that no offence was taken.

“It was once my job tae track down and arrest dark magic users.”

“You’re an auror?”

I chuckled.

“Was an auror. Mind tellin me yer name lass?”

“Elizabeth Smith. You?”

I was surprised that she didn’t already know who I was. Again I detected no threat from this wee lass, I also couldn’t figure out why her name sounded so familiar.

“Alastor Moody.”

The look of shock slowly came over her face.

“Y-you where there…”

I looked at her confused.

“Where?”

“Dumbledores office….October 31st 1981.”

I sat there and gave her a puzzled look.

“Lass ah…”

And then it hit me.

“Elizabeth Potter….”

The sister of Harry Potter, her parents had been murdered by lord Voldamort that night. I had gone to the school with three other aurors to speak with the head master and to make sure she was safe. I had just gotten back to work after having to take sick leave from loosing an eye. I was placed at Hogwarts to watch over her for the rest of the year incase someone tried to come back for her.

She smiled at me and nodded.

“Yes. It’s good to see you again Mr. Moody.”

I chuckled.

“Aye lass. Ah’m glad yer doin well, a bit more talkative now then ye were back then.”

She was in fact very quiet, even before her adopted parents were killed. She always had her nose in a book and was very polite. I was posted to watch her for three or four months, but it turned out to be more like six. Christmas eve that year was a lonely one for her, she was an orphan again and wasn’t allowed to see her brother and I guess she sensed that I was alone too and unfortunately had to baby sit a child. She walked over to me, a tangerine in hand and offered it to me with a smile. I nodded to her and took it and placed it in my pocket and watched as she made her way back to the table.

I noticed the name on her badge.

“Smith…You were adopted?”

She nodded.

“Yes. A month after you were relieved from your babysitting duties.”

I laughed at that one. We got to talking , I lost track of time. It was 10:00 at night when she said her goodbyes. I smiled and waved her goodbye. I left not long after she did, I made it home and got ready for bed.

“Yer oot late laddie.”

Said my grandfathers painting.

“Aye.”

“That’s no like ye. Everythin alright?”

“Aye.”

I said as I sat on the edge of the bed.

“Met a pretty lass?”

I laughed at that and shook my head.

“No…No.. Ah’m far too old for that.”

“Oh come now son, 45 isn’t old.”

I shook my head and sighed.

“Good night gradda.”

“Good night laddie.”


	2. Chapter 2

I didn’t see her again for another week or week and a half. 

I was making my way to the ministry to speak with the head of the auror office, something that had to do with my pension. I had been retired for a little over two years now and some government thing kept blocking from getting it. As I was saying, I was on my way to a muggle entrance when we bumped into each other, not a physical collision mind you. I turned a corner and there she was, in uniform sharing some fish and chips with an all white Sheppard dog, he had a vest on that read K-9 officer. She looked up seeing me and smiled.

“Hello Mr. Moody. It’s good to see you again.”

I did my best to hold back a smile as well, there was something about this lass, something bright and happy that just wore off on you. She covered her mouth as she finished chewing.

“I’m sorry, we were just having our lunch.”

She said as she tossed the dog a chip, he sniffed it and ate it happily.

“On break are ye?”

She smiled and nodded. Ghost wagged his tail as he received scratches behind his ears, something he’s always enjoyed.

“Yes, we usually get an hour and then back on beat. You?”

“On my way to the ministry.”

She grimaced at that.

“Oh donna worry, ah’m in no trouble.”

I said chuckling. My eye swerved around as I heard someone speaking, I couldn’t tell where it was coming from when Elizabeth began speaking into a little black box on her shoulder.

“10-9 please.”

The message came back over the radio again, I watched her expression change a bit.

“I’m sorry Mr. Moody, It seems my break has been cut short.”

She said, polite as ever. She threw the basket away and wiped her hands.

“Oh that’s alright.”

She smiled and ran off. I understood how it was, neither jobs were easy. Over the next two months I ran into her multiple times on the street, we never had more than five minutes to chat when she was called away. One day something happened in the house across the street from mine, I happened to look out and see her just as she stepped over some yellow tape with black letters that read “caution” She nodded to me. I quickly wrote a note and put it on front seat of her cruiser so she’d see it. And see it she did, I watched as she sat there and read the note, knowing I was watching. She read it and nodded smiling.

**Elizabeth.**

**I will be at the leaky cauldron around 3:30 pm.**

**Will you join me for dinner?**

**-Moody**

**Ps. You may call me Alastor.**

For two months my mind told me that there was something special about this girl, I didn’t know what it was. And every time I ran into her I felt something in the pit of my stomach. I sat in my room the night before and talked to my grandda about it, having no one else to turn to about it, didn’t want to be bothering my parents with it.

“Sounds like yer in love laddie.”

I was afraid of that. I didn’t need that, I didn’t need an attachment like that and grandda knew how I felt about it. Besides, I wasn’t handsome or anything, a missing eye and leg, part of my nose missing, my face all marked from years of battling with dark wizards. It was too late for me.

“Lad, ye donna ken if ye donna ask.”

“She’ll say no..”

“Aye she could, and that could be the worst that could happen. She could also say yes.”

I sat there and listened to him. He was right, her saying No was the worst that could happen. I’ve lived with worse, but this was the first time I had ever asked a lass to date me.

I made my way to the leaky cauldron around 3 pm that evening. I sat in my usual seat, sipping a glass of scotch, constantly checking the time. I wasn’t paying much mind to what was going on, it was just myself and Sam.

“Alastor?”

I heard someone call my name, I looked up, it was her. Bloody hell she looked gorgeous. Her hair that was usually up in a tight bun was now loose, down around her shoulders and it was curly, she wore a burgundy red blouse and blue ankle cut jeans and heals.

“I’m sorry I’m late, I was uhh…Bombarded with questions by my mother.”

I just stared at her, this couldn’t have been the same woman I met two months ago.

“Oh, that’s alright. Please, sit.”

She smiled, nodded and did so. Sam brought out some fresh bread and soup , we ate and talked a little she giggled as she told me a story about her cousin. The sound of her giggling just gave me so much joy. But I was still nervous, again I had never asked a woman out before, I had no Idea what to say.

“ Alastor, are you alright?”

I looked up at her. And nodded.

“Aye. Umm…Elizabeth. May ah ask ye something?”

She smiled and nodded, tilting her head slightly.

“ Well we have bumped into each other many times over the past couple months . And ummm. Ah do- ah donna ken how but ah have gained feelings for you.”

I watched as a blush appeared on her cheeks. My heart beat even faster and harder.

“Ah uh….Ah w-want…Ah want tae ken if…”

Bloody hell, never in my life have I stammered so hard. I stopped and took a moment to calm myself.

“Ah want tae ken if –“

“Yes.”

She answered me before I could finish. I stared at her a moment.

“Aye ya sure? Elizabeth, yer an amazing and beautiful young woman.”

She blushed at that and nodded.

“Yes, Alastor, I’m sure.”

I had no Idea why I was even doing this, I felt so comfortable around her. I finally and completely smiled at her, something I hadn’t truly done in a long time. I held her hands as we talked, hours passed and we lost track of time. Elizabeth gasped as she looked at her watch.

“It’s 12 am. I’m sorry Alastor, I need to be getting home.”

I nodded and stood grabbing my staff and walked her out, I gently grabbed her hand and stopped her, she turned and looked up at me, her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes, they spoke pure truth about her. I gently stroked her cheek, her soft skin was warm in the cold December air. My breath caught in my throat as I leaned over and kissed her lips, softly. I felt a strange energy shoot through me as she accepted the kiss and returned it, I leaned more on my staff, fearing that I’d loose my balance. Oh don’t worry, I made sure that there was no one around. I cupped her cheek as I pressed my forehead to hers. She was tiny, her head only reaching my chest. She smiled and closed her eyes as I kissed her forehead.

“Be safe going home now, aye?”

She smiled and nodded.

“I will.”

She slowly stepped away from me, her hand slipped from mine. But before she disappeared out of sight, I called after her.

“Remember, c-“

“Constant Vigilance. I know.”

She said with a giggle, I smiled. She beat me to it. I watched as she walked away and apperated. I made my way home, made sure everything was in place. I sat on the edge of my bed, wincing as I took my leg off.

“Oh yer home late laddie.”

I jumped slightly hearing my grandda’s portrait.

“Sorry laddie, didna mean ta frighten ye.”

“It’s alright. And Aye, ah ah’m.”

“So what did she say?”

I smiled and looked over at him and nodded, too tired to say anything.

“Congratulations Alastor. Sleep well son.”

I nodded, laid my head on my pillow and didn’t wake until 7 am the next day. I dressed and went to my kitchen as a brown barn owl that I had never seen before fly into my kitchen and drop a letter on my table chirping at me. I kept my left eye on the bird as I opened the letter. It was from Elizabeth.

**Alastor.**

**Please meet me at the cauldron at noon, I need to**

**Talk to you about something. I promise it’s nothing bad.**

**Oh and Toby is harmless, a bit of a love bird.**

**-Elizabeth**

As I read I felt the bird nuzzle my hand with it’s head, I chuckled and patted the top of his head and gave him a bit of toast. Noon soon rolled around and I made my way to the leaky cauldron. I found Elizabeth sitting at a table. I made my way over to her as she stood, she looked a bit scared. No one was around so I hugged her. This worried me.

“Elizabeth? What’s wrong? Yer shakin like a leaf.”

She nodded.

“I umm…My uh…”

“Calm down, take a deep breath.”

She did as I asked.

“That’s it. Now, what’s go ye shakin so bad?”

She looked up at me, she looked scared. What was so bad that she couldn’t tell me.

“Umm…Well….My…My parents want to meet you. Tomorrow night”

That was it? Her parents wanted to meet me. I let go of the breath I didn’t even know I was holding. I chuckled.

“Is that all? Bloody hell lass. Ah thought ye had been hurt.”

She blushed some and shook her head looking down a bit embarrassed. I placed a crooked finger under her chin and tiled her head up to look at me.

“What time?”

She looked a bit shocked, probably not even expecting me to agree to go.

**“** How does 5:00 pm sound?”

I smiled and kissed her forehead softly.

“That sounds wonderful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Authors note: Awe!! So much cuteness!! Hope every one has enjoyed! Also, you can find extras on my fanfic instagram Multifanfic21. R&R!!))


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting her parents. Right. I had absolutely no Idea what the hell I was doing. I knew I’d have to dress appropriately. I looked through my closet having no idea what to even wear. I decided a grey buttoned down dress shirt and a pair of black trousers would do as well as a few squirts of original Old Spice cologne. I turned toward my grandfathers portrait.

“Uhh..How do ah look?”

He smiled and nodded.

“ **Pure dead brilliant** lad. First impressions are everything, ah’m sure ye ken that.”

I nodded, indeed I do. I checked my pocket watch, 4:30 pm. I grabbed my well worn trench coat and made my way to her house, she gave decent directions. 709 Archdale Road, Dulwich London. There was an entrance to the ministry in Dulwich that I knew well. I apperated to the sight, there was a map on the wall of a buss stop, it wasn’t too hard to find, just two blocks away from my location. I took a look at my pocket watch as I approached the front door. 4:35 pm. Perfect, right on time. All though, a wizard is never late. I took a deep breath as my eye rolled to the back of my head and then back. The house was lit up with colored Christmas lights and In the window you could see the tree. I knocked on the door and a moment later Elizabeth stepped out, she looked so cute all bundled up in a red knit sweater, acid wash jeans a black wool socks. She smiled.

“Hey.”

She said as she hugged me, I smiled returning the hug.

“You didn’t have trouble finding me did you?”

I chuckled and stroked one of her rosy cheek.

“No, ye give wonderful directions.”

She giggled as she got to her tip toes and kissed me, I smiled, having to lean down just a little and kissed her back. Even standing on her tip toes she was so tiny. She opened the door and invited me into the living room. A blue sectional with marble patterned pillows sat against the wall and an arm chair to match sitting next to it, the Christmas tree, across from the sectional, against the wall sat a TV in one of those heavy wood boxes.

“Mum? Dad. I’d like you to meet Alastor.”

She said to her parents who were sitting on the sectional. Her father, Jack, whore a dark purple and green striped sweater with a diamond pattern on it and a pair of light blue denim jeans, his beard was trimmed with some grey in it and his hair was dark brown. Anna her mother wore an off white sweater with black pants. Sitting on the other side of them was a young boy, James, Elizabeth’s baby brother who was a year old at the time, he wore green checkered footy pajamas, he had chubby red cheeks and light brown hair, he babbled happily as he patted Ghost’s nose. Anna smiled politely, and greeted me shaking my hand.

“Hello Alastor, I’m Anna, Lizzy’s mum. It’s nice to meet you.”

I shook her hand sensing no threat and nodded smiling politely.

“And this is my husband Jack, Lizzy’s father.”

Jack stood there looking at me, his face unreadable. Elizabeth’s father was a muggle while her mother was a witch.

“So you’re my daughters boyfriend.”

“Aye, ah am.”

He nodded and looked toward his wife and Elizabeth.

“Anna, would you mind taking Lizzy and Jack into the kitchen, I need to have a little chat with Mr. Moody.”

Elizabeth went to open her mouth to say something, stopped and sighed. She patted my arm and smiled at me and then went back into the kitchen with her mother. Jack stood there, looking at me, he was about my height, late 40's to early 50’s and was around 187 lbs, a very fit and intimidating man, a retired police officer I later found out.

“Have a seat, Mr. Moody.”

I did as he asked. I had no Idea what this man was up to. I watched as he walked over to the mantle over the fireplace, grabbed an object from it and walked back over, he then reached behind his back a pulled hand gun from its holster and sat down placing a pocket knife on the table. He pushed a button on the side of it as a long black box slid out from its bottom, he aimed the fire arm at the ground and pulled the slide back as a shiny object sprung from inside and landed on the floor, he let go of the slide and pulled the trigger making a clicking noise. He set the gun down and opened the pocket knife and the bullet.

“Do you know what this is, Mr. Moody?”

“No.”

“You are of the magic world correct?”

“Aye ah am.”

He nodded and held up the tiny object.

“Its called a bullet, a tiny thing that can cause a lot of damage if fired from the object I just set on the table.”

He then picked up the knife, pushed a button and the blade popped up and then he began carving something into the side of the bullet.

“Alastor Moody, correct?”

I nodded.

“Aye.”

“Scottish?”

“Aye…”

He smirked and shook his head, he closed the knife and handed me the object.

“Take a good look at that bullet Mr. Moody. What do you see?”

I looked at it, I suddenly became a little nervous.

“My uhh…My name.”

He nodded and held out his hand, I handed it back to him, I swallowed the lump in my throat, feeling a bit uneasy.

“Very good. Now, Mr. Moody.”

He looked me in the eye.

“This bullet is for you. And it will be placed between your eyes if you hurt my daughter.”

I stared wide eyed at him. I knew father’s were protective of their daughter, my father is of my wee sister, but were muggles really this bad with it?

“Are ye threatening me, Mr. Smith?”

He smirked and chuckled, shaking his head as he stood, walked over to the fireplace and set the gun and bullet down, pocketing the knife.

“No. Mr. Moody.”

He turned to look at me.

“I’m promising you. And please, don’t make me have to use it.”

I could only nod, I was saved from some build up of anxiety when Elizabeth came into the room.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt, mum says dinner is ready.”

Jack smiled, his attitude changed with a blink of an eye.

“That’s alright sweetheart, we’re finished here anyway. Mr. Moody, you first.”

I nodded and walked to the kitchen with Elizabeth. Jack following close behind I caught a look Anna gave him. He just smiled saying nothing, I’m sure Elizabeth would tell you that he joked about the food being poisoned, I can assure you that this wasn’t the truth, It was a lot less jovial than that. Yes, it’s true, her mothers cooking was beyond words and she was a very kind woman, not afraid of me at all. Opting to call me by my first name rather than my last.

“Lizzy tells me that you were some type of magical cop.”

Asked Jack over dinner. I nodded.

“Aye. Ah was an Auror.”

“What exactly is that?”

He asked.

“Ah hunted down dark magic users and made sure they were put away.”

He nodded listening. Anna spoke up, giving a more muggle explanation.

“It’s less like muggle police work and more like special forces, CIA or MI6.”

He nodded listening, he watched me though the entire dinner. But was distracted when James, the baby threw a small toy at me. I bent down to pick it up.

“Here ye go lad.”

I set the toy on the tray in front of him. He looked up at me with big brown eyes, took his toy and threw it again giggling.

“Well…He’s turned it into a game now.”

Stated Anna shaking her head.

“Aye, my wee sister would do this.”

James continued to stare at me, I knew what he was doing, this boy had a good amount of power, he was a year old and already trying to read my mind. His parents would be in for a big surprise. After dinner Elizabeth walked me to the door and stepped outside with me.

“I….I hope my dad went easy on you, he’s a bit protective.”

Protective is an understatement.

“Good fathers are protective of their daughters.”

I smiled.

“And he has a beautiful daughter.”

She looked down blushing hard at this and then looked up at me. I cupped her cheek, stroking the soft warm skin with my thumb and lead down and kissed her softly. She kissed back and hugged me, I returned the hug and smiled.

“What are ye doing next Friday night?”

“I have the day off. Why?”

“Would ye like tae come ta my house for dinner? Oh, Ghost is invited as well, seeing that yer father would prefer ye tae have a chaperone.”

She laughed.

“Oh did he say that?”

I smiled.

“Something along the lines of that, aye.”

She giggled and nodded.

“I’d love to.”

I smiled and kissed her once more and went home. I sat and told my grandfather everything.

“By the sound of it, she may have been subjected to something terrible. Tread lightly with her lad, and heed her father’s warnings.”

Oh trust me. I planned to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Author’s note: Jack had a bit of a different reaction to Alastor in this than he did in Elizabeth’s story. Her story is a bit more gentle and soft than this one will be. I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. R&R!!
> 
> Pure Dead Brilliant - Amazing))


	4. Chapter 4

I spoke with Elizabeth through out the week, she pulled six 18 hour sifts making 10 arrests, five for drug related crimes, three for shop lifting and two for resisting arrest on of which she was sucker punched and had to go to the hospital. I hadn’t heard about it until I saw her at the cauldron the next day. She was fine, no damage was done, just some bruising and had the wind knocked out of her. It was a Wednesday afternoon and she had an hour for lunch.

“How does Friday night for dinner sound?”

She had that Friday off. She smiled at me.

“Friday is just fine. What time?”

“Is 5 pm alright?”

She smiled and nodded. That Friday rolled around, I decided on making pheasant that evening sauteed in a dry red wine and garlic, roasted with potatoes, onions, celery and carrots. Fresh baked French bread, a nice tomato salad and for dessert, fresh baked scones. I was already dressed in a blown long sleeve buttoned shirt and black pants when I heard the doorbell ring. I turned the heat down on my cast iron skillet letting the wine and garlic simmer, stepping away to answer the door. I opened it and smiled seeing Elizabeth standing there.

“Hi! I hope I’m not too late.”

It was 4:40 pm. I shook my head.

“No no, yer right on time.”

I said as I let her in. She had on a white knit hat over her long curly brown hair, a matching knit sweater, blue and white fleece coat, blue jeans with the cuffs rolled and black boots with red laces. She smiled as she came in, her cheeks red from the cold. She looked beautiful.

“I brought some wine. Black berry Merlot.”

She handed it to me and I looked it over.

“It’s a dessert wine. Oh I looked over it, as did mum and dad and even Ghost checked it over, he didn’t find anything.”

I nodded and smiled at her, I also didn’t detect anything out of the ordinary about the bottle either. She knew I had trust issues.

“Ye didnae have ta go through all that trouble.”

She shrugged as she let Ghost off his lead and ruffled his fur, she hug her coat on the stand next to the door.

“I know but Ghost needed some practice.”

I looked down at the all white German Sheppard as he wagged his tail and panted happily.

“He’s a good boy, aye?”

I said as I petted him, rubbing his ear, he loved it. I smiled as she looked around my small living room. I had just cleaned that day, a bit of a neat freak, never liked clutter.

“You have a beautiful home.”

She said as she followed me into the kitchen. I turned the heat up on the skillet bringing the wine and garlic to a slow boil and then added the bird to it. I poured her a glass of wine as she sat on the edge of the counter. She smiled and took it, thanking me.

“Yer welcome. And aye, it’s home.”

I found that she was at the perfect height for me to kiss her without having to bend over, and kiss her I did, she kissed back happily.

“I didn’t know you could cook.”

I chucked as I flipped the pheasant, my eye rolling to the side to look at her.

“There’s a lot ye donna ken aboot me.”

She smiled.

“Well, I defiantly hope to learn more about you. Do you speak any languages?”

I chuckled at that.

“Aye ah do, five in fact. Gaelic, my native tongue. French, German, Russian and BSL.”

BSL is British sign langue if you weren’t already aware. She giggled and then begin to sign.

“Glad to see someone else take it up.”

I chuckled and signed back.

“Aye, it’s very useful.”

She smiled and took a sip of her wine and then spoke, asking.

“Why so many languages?”

“Well, as ah’ve said, Gaelic is my native. To get into the auror program its required that you learn two languages. Well, Gaelic counted as a learned language so that was the first. After that ah chose French, then ah decided that wasnae enough so ah learned German and Russian and taught myself BSL.”

She smiled.

“Can you say something in all of those?”

I nodded and started with Gaelic.

“ **Tha gaol agam ort.”**

She smiled listening to the words roll off my tongue.

“What does that mean?”

I smiled, not about to tell her the actual meaning.

“Yer beautiful.”

She blushed a bright red from that.

“What about French?”

“ **Je t’aime.** ”

“How about Russian?”

I smiled. I didn’t care if she asked me to speak every language in the world, I’d do it for her.

“ **Ya lyublyu tebya**.”

“And German?”

“ **Ich liebe dich**.”

And then I signed ‘You’re beautiful’ In sign language. She blushed looking down as tears began to well up in her eyes.

“Elizabeth? Darlin, what’s wrong?”

I asked as I cupped her cheek, bringing her head up to look at me. I wiped her tears away.

“Nothing…I just...I don’t…I don’t see it. But thank you.”

I looked at her and nodded and kissed her forehead. How could she not see it? Bloody hell she was gorgeous, the most beautiful woman that I had ever laid eyes on, she’s worth everything to me. And she couldn’t see it. I let it go and placed the bird in the oven to let cook. I tossed Ghost a piece of cheese and he ate it happily.

“I really shouldn’t be letting you do that. You’ll spoil him.”

I looked over at her.

“And why not? Ah saw ye give him a chip, and he deserves it.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Oh fine.”

Ghost wagged his tail happily and nudged my hand wanting some attention.

“Aye, good dug. Good lad.”

Elizabeth giggled as Ghost licked my hand. I washed my hands and served dinner. She took a bite of the pheasant she had on her plate.

“Alastor this is amazing. It’s so moist.”

I smiled and nodded, I got my cooking skills from my mother.

“Thank ya, old family recipe. Ye inject apple cider intae it the night before, makes it sweet.”

She smiled and looked around.

“Alastor….I noticed that you don’t have a Christmas tree. And Christmas is next week.”

I nodded.

“Aye, ah donna have one. Ah live alone and donna see a need for it.”

She looked at me a bit shocked.

“Who do you spend Christmas with?”

I shook my head.

“No one. Ah just stay here.”

She sighed and held my hand.

“Well, you’re spending Christmas with me and my family.”

I chuckled at that. And shook my head.

“No lass, ah donna want tae intrude on yer family traditions.”

She shook her head.

“Nonsense. We’d love to have you.”

I sighed. There was no arguing with her, I nodded and agreed to come. I had no Idea what to get her, I didn’t know what she liked. We had dessert and drank some of the wine she had brought, I won’t lie. It was some damn good wine. She headed home after the next day I wrote a note to her mother explaining that I didn’t know what to get Elizabeth and that I didn’t know what she liked. She wrote back.

**Alastor.**

**Elizabeth told me that she had invited you for Christmas, we would be happy to have you.**

**Elizabeh isn’t picky, she’ll like anything you get her, including books. Hope to see you soon!**

**Anna.**

Ok, so she liked books. The next day I made my way to a bookstore in diagonally, I bought a copy of The Tales of Beedle the bard, a book written by a man named Gilderoy Lockhart, he was a real piece of work but I’ll get to that later and a copy of the book Mary Poppins. Yes, I know its strange, how would a book written by a muggle find its way into the magical realm? Well, you see, the author was a well known witch as was the character Mary Poppins herself. I went to check out, the clerk gave me a strange look, I was used to this, it had been the norm for me for many years.

“These for you sir?”

I only nodded.

“Aye.”

He nodded and rang them up for me, I paid the man and took them home to wrap. Christmas eve rolled around, and I made my way to her house. I was greeted with a hug and a kiss from Elizabeth, I wrapped one arm around her as I leaned on my staff with the other. The cold weather wasn’t very kind to me, neither was the ice or snow. I walked in and the smell of cookies and a turkey filled my nose, it smelled amazing and reminded me of home. It wasn’t that I wasn’t allowed home during the holidays, I was wanted there but only by my parents. Being around my elder brother made things hard and painful.

“Merry Christmas Alastor.”

Said Anna as she came over and hugged me as well. I smiled.

“Hello, Merry Christmas.”

I said as I hung up my warn brown trench coat and returned the hug. I didn’t feel unsafe in Elizabeth’s family home, I still kept my walls up and watched everything. I handed the wrapped packages to Anna and she put them under the tree.

“Mr. Moody, enjoying the holidays?”

Asked Jack as he took a sip from his crystal mug. He refused to call me Alastor, that was fine, this was his house, I was dating his daughter and he had not given me permission to call him anything else.

“Aye, thank ye Mr. Smith, ah am.”

It was a bit awkward talking with him, I knew very well how he felt about me. He never said anything unkind, always strait forward. I looked down feeling something tug at my pant leg, it was James, he had just learned to stand on his own. I smiled down at him.

“Hello.”

He looked up at me and reached his arms up, this kid was brave, most young children went the opposite direction or just Cried. James didn’t. I picked him up and held him.

“Learning to walk aye?”

He cooed at me and patted my nose.

“No much there laddie.”

He giggled and babbled as babies do. He was a smart boy, already understanding the word No and he could already say the typical mummy and daddy. We sat and had dinner and opened the Christmas crackers.

“Alastor, what does yours say?”

I smirked.

“Ladies first.”

She giggled and read hers.

“If athletes get athletes foot, what do astronauts get? Missel toe.”

I laughed at that one, I knew what an astronaut was, I wasn’t completely lost in the muggle world. I opened mine up and read it.

“What did the salt say to the pepper? Season’s greetings.”

Jack laughed at that.

“Finally! That’s the one I get every year!”

He then opened his and all the hope this man had on his face left in a blink of an eye.

“What does it say hun?”

Asked Anna smiling. Jack looked at her.

“What did the salt say to the pepper?”

Both girls laughed.

“Every single year….”

I chuckled and shook my head. After dinner we sat around the tree and exchanged gifts. It felt amazing, this was something I hadn’t done in years.

“Alastor, these are for you.”

Said Elizabeth as she handed me two wrapped packages.

“Ye didna have ta get me anything Elizabeth.”

She smiled.

“I know. I wanted to, go on, open them.”

I did. She got me three new shirts, I honestly needed them, not having had new clothing for almost ten years now. One was a grey, long sleeve button down shirt, another was forest green and the third was an olive green. I smiled and hugged her.

“Thank ye, they’re perfect.”

She had somehow gotten the right size too. I folded them and placed them back into their boxes and handed Elizabeth hers. She kissed my cheek and opened them, she gasped.

“Oh Alastor! How did you know?”

I shrugged, I wasn’t about to tell her that I asked her mother what she liked.

“Lucky guess.”

She giggled and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Authors note: I loved this chapter! We learned a lot about Alastor. Please stay tuned for more! And check out my new cross over story The Soldier Of Storybrook. Now for some translations! R&R!!
> 
> Tha gaol agam ort – I love you
> 
> Je t’aime – I love you
> 
> Ich liebe dich – I love you  
> Ya lyublyu tebya – I love you
> 
> I used Google translate for these so forgive me if they aren’t accurate.))


	5. Chapter 5

I had not had a Christmas like that in a long time and it felt good to spend it with someone who cared that much about me. Elizabeth was a beautiful, intelligent and resilient young woman, always bouncing back from illness or injury. Always so kind and polite but she also spoke her mind when needed. New years eve rolled around, it was 4:30 pm when she had gotten off of work. I asked her to stay the night that night and she agreed. I heard the key in the door and looked over as the door opened, don’t worry I made sure the wards I set on the house knew that she wasn’t a threat.

“Hello.”

She said as she walked in. She was still in uniform, a black back pack slung over her shoulder and a strange looking flat box in her hands.

“Hey, I brought pizza, I hope you don’t mind.”

She said, sitting the box on the counter and then got to her tip toes and kissed my cheek. I smiled as I looked at the box. I looked over as she began removing the radio from its place on her shoulder along with her utility belt, bulletproof vest and boots, setting them neatly by the door. She picked up her black back pack and looked at me and headed for the bathroom.

“Oh you’re welcome to have a piece.”

I nodded and opened the box, there was a slice missing. Strange.

“Hey, Elizabeth? Ah think there’s a piece missing.”

I said, not taking my eyes off the strange food.

“Yah sorry about that, I got hungry on the way over.”

I nodded, fair enough. I continued to stare at the food, my heart pounded. This hadn’t come from a trusted source, Yes I ate at the leaky cauldron on occasion because I knew and trusted Sam. So why did I eat dinner at Elizabeth’s parents? Because I trusted Elizabeth enough to tell me the truth and I didn’t take a bite of the food in front of me until she did. I knew she took a piece of the pizza, again I trusted her. I detected no dark magic, no poisons nothing that could kill. It was just a normal, everyday muggle staple. My hands shook as I picked up a piece, It smelled good. I took a bite, bloody hell it was amazing. The cheese was browned, the crust was crispy and the pepperoni had curled up into a cup and was crunchy. I finished the slice as the bathroom door opened. Elizabeth stepped out in a pair of black sweat pants and a blue tank top, she set her black bag by the door and winced as it left her shoulder, she examined her shoulder. There was a nasty looking scar above her collar bone and another on the back of her shoulder. It was round and almost looked like a burn.

She took a bottle of lotion out of her bag and applied some to the scar above her collar bone.

“Would you mind helping me? I can’t reach the back of my shoulder.”

I nodded and washed my hands and she walked over, pulling her hair to the side.

“Elizabeth, if ye donna mind me asking.”

She nodded as I gently massaged the lotion into the scar, it was a bit red and inflamed.

“It’s alright. I was shot at the beginning of this year. I had answered a domestic call, a man was holding his wife and young son hostage threatening to kill them. Well as soon as we stepped out of the car the man began yelling and cursing at the wife about calling the cops. And the next thing I remember was waking up in a hospital bed two days later, my shoulder was taped up and my arm was bandaged to my chest, come to find out I was shot and the bullet shattered my collar bone and went out the other side missing my shoulder blade.”

I nodded listening to her as I rubbed her shoulder, my thumb stroking the round scar.

“What happened to the man?”

“He shot himself in front of his wife and son.”

I nodded almost not hearing her. I leaned down allowing my lips to hover over her shoulder, I could smell the body spray she used in her hair, I slowly moved to where her shoulder ended where her neck and my lips met with the skin earning a soft gasp from her. I smiled hearing that and kissed the spot again.

“Yer so beautiful…”

I said quietly, I felt the tension build up in her shoulders as she quickly turned around in my arms and hugged me hiding her face. Weather it was her way of telling me no or not, I didn’t care, I would respect her. I smiled and kissed the top of her head hugging her back. She looked up a slight blush on her cheeks. I kissed her forehead smiling.

“Thank ye for the pizza.”

She smiled.

“I’m glad you liked it, thought you might like something new.”

I chuckled at that. We spent new years together, counting down to midnight and giving her the first kiss of the year. She slept on the couch, Ghost right next to her. Valentines day rolled around, she had to babysit for her parents who had decided to go out that night, She invited me over for dinner.

“Hi!”

I heard wee James say as I walked into the living room, he was playing with a fire truck he had gotten for Christmas.

“Hello there laddie.”

I said as I sat on the couch and watched him.

“Watcha got there? Is that a fire engine?”

He giggled and held his toy up to me.

“My, that’s a very nice one too, aye?”

He set the toy down and toddled over to me, he had finally taken his first full steps sometime the month before. I gently picked him up and held him, he giggled as I interacted to him. I heard Elizabeth giggle, I turned my head to see her standing there. She had on a pair of acid wash jeans and a Ravenclaw sweatshirt.

“He likes you.”

I chuckled.

“Aye it seams he does, strange, children usually run the other direction.”

She smiled.

“Well, James knows a good person when he sees one.”

I blushed slightly at that. She walked over and sat next to me, I watched as she played with little James. I fell so, incredibly hard for her. I knew I loved her that first night I invited her for dinner. I wasn’t ready to tell her, at least in a language she understood.

A month passed. **March 29 th 1989** It happened to be my birthday, I was invited yet again to Elizabeth’s for dinner. Her mother made a particularly outstanding roast with potatoes and carrots.

“We have a couple of surprises for you Alastor.”

Said Anna, I smiled at her.

“Ye donna have to do that.”

Elizabeth giggled and hugged me from behind.

“Yah, we know but we wanted to.”

Turns out that they had baked me a cake.

“Which would you like first? A piece of cake or your present?”

I looked up at Elizabeth a bit shocked.

“Ye got me something?”

“Of course I did. I got you something for Christmas too.”

I nodded, that was true. She did. She brought out a long white box with a red bow tied around it.

“And no peeking.”

Said Anna in a warning tone. I nodded.

“Aye ma’am.”

I said with a chuckle. They knew I could see through things and didn’t want the surprise ruined, I had to focus slightly in order to do it. It’s not like I could look at something and automatically see inside. I opened the box, Inside was a beautiful hand made cane, solid wood body with a wood handle and a bronze brass wolfs head attached to it. I was honestly amazed, I looked up at Elizabeth with a smile.

“This is incredible. Where did ye find this?”

“Mum knows someone who makes them.”

Anna nodded excitedly.

“Oh and. You can take the handle off and place your wand in it.”

She showed me, the handle came off easily and was put back easily as well. I grabbed the staff that I had been using and drew out the wand that I had placed inside, the wand was my personal wand, the one I bought at Olivanders when I was 11 years old. I carefully placed it in the slot of the bottom of the handle of the cane.

“Wait…You have two wands? Is that allowed?”

Asked James, completely surprised.

“Aye. This one.”

I pulled a wand from its holster inside the new trench coat Elizabeth had bought me for Valentines day and showed him.

“This is a family heirloom. It’s chosen the most powerful wizard in each new generation, and most of them have been aurors.”

“That’s amazing.”

Said Anna. I smiled and nodded.

“I can leave if you want to try it out? Don’t want to get you in trouble.”

I shook my head. Jack was a muggle, he was always worried about his daughter or wife getting into trouble if they used magic in front of him.

“That’s no exactly how it works. The ministry already knows that yer a muggle and yer wife and daughter are both witches.”

He nodded. I looked down at James who was petting Ghost, I got an Idea.

“James, look at this.”

I pulled the wand from my new cane casting a charm that made different colored and shaped bubbles come from the end of my wand. James gasped and giggles as he saw this.

“He loves bubbles.”

I smiled as the little boy clapped his tiny hands as a blue butterfly flew over and landed on his nose. I holstered my wand.

“Thank ye, so much. This means a lot to me.”

Elizabeth smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back kissing her softly. I hadn’t realized yet but this woman was changing me, for the better. The next thing she did for me, was get me help for the things I had seen and experienced as an auror.

Sometime in May of that year I decided to take her to a restaurant of her choosing. She chose an outdoor bistro that had some of the best fish and chips. I didn’t drive and never learned to so she came and picked me up. She wore a beautiful light blue low cut blouse with a flower pattern and blue jeans, her long brown hair was loose and hung around her shoulders. I got into the passenger seat of the car with her.

“Buckle up.”

I chuckled and did so, the almost always reminded me of this. We made it to the bistro and got a table outside and ordered our dinner. I noticed after a while that she had begun to look past me, almost over my shoulder.

“What’s wrong?”

I asked her.

“There’s a man in a black hoodie, and blue jeans with blond hair.”

My eye rolled to the back of my head, I nodded.

“Ah see him.”

“He has his hand in his pocket. Can you see if he has a gun?”

I looked again and focused. To my surprise he did. I nodded confirming it. Elizabeth nodded and smiled keeping calm, she placed her hand bag in her lap. Not five minutes later the man stood pulling the gun from his pocket.

“Sat calm and no one gets hurt! This is a robbery!”

He shouted, one of the customers got scared and began to get up to run. The man shot him. I jumped as the shot rang out. Elizabeth jumped right in, pulling a handgun from her handbag.

“Drop your weapon and place your hands on your head.”

The man just looked at her.

“Do it! Now!”

The man smirked, he slowly lowered his hands and turned to run. BANG. Another shot rang out and the man fell to the ground crying in pain he dropped his weapon as Elizabeth kept her aim as she walked over kicking his weapon away. Elizabeth stayed by the robber that she had shot.

“Fuck you bitch!”

He shouted at her, she ignored him as he clutched his leg, his knee hand been blown out. Cops had arrived to question witnesses along with two ambulances. Bradly, Elizabeths cousin who was on duty that night. She introduced me, I did my best but I was only half there. He noticed this.

“Breath Mr. Moody.”

He said. Elizabeth was questioned and then brought me home, sat me on the couch and went to make me a cup of tea. As I sat there my hands began to shake badly, my heart pounded in my chest, I felt an intense fear wash over me as awful memories flooded into my head. I began to breath heavily as tears ran down my face, I had the sudden urge to curl into a ball. I shouted in fear as I heard the gun shots over and over again along with faces of dark wizards I had fought, battles I had fought in played over and over again. I didn’t hear Elizabeth run into the room, I felt her wrap her arms around me, I pushed her away.

“No!”

I shouted, my chest heaving, tears stinging my eyes.

“Alastor….It’s alright…”

“No…Donna….come near me…”

“I’m not going to hurt you. It’s alright.”

I let go and sobbed sitting on the floor of my living room, my back to the couch. I looked at her.

“Ah’ m sorry…”

She hugged me and helped me calm down and helped me into bed. I didn’t sleep well that night, night mare after night mare visited me. The next day she sat down with me at the kitchen table.

“You need help.”

I sighed and nodded, I already knew this. The paranoia had taken over my life and this was the first episode I had in months.

“Ah donna ken what tae do…”

She nodded and hugged me.

“I do.”

She sounded so confident about it. A week later she took me to a brick muggle building. A therapist of some sort, she wasn’t a muggle. Graduated top of her class at Hogwarts, a Hufflepuff. Elizabeth stayed out in the waiting room while I went in.

“Alastor Moody correct?”

I nodded.

“Aye.”

She checked over some papers. She wasn’t old, maybe in her late 30’s, shoulder length dark brown hair and blue eyes, she wore a light grey blouse with a dark grey blazer and matching trousers. A very kind young woman. She didn’t seem scared of me at all.

“How are you feeling today Mr. Moody?”

She asked kindly.

“Tired…Ah’ve no been sleepin.”

“Any nightmares.”

She nodded.

“Can you tell me about them.”

I shook my head.

“Ah donna wish tae burden ye with them.”

“It’s my job to help people in your situation. I help many like you, some of them are aurors others are veterans. Elizabeth is worried about you she wants to help you.”

I sighed, and nodded and told her what she needed to hear. It hurt to say these things out loud, having never done it before, I’ve always kept it to myself. I spent an hour talking with her. She wrote things down, shook he head, raised her eyebrows and looked through a book.

“Mr. Moody, I’m sure you know that the things you have seen causes trauma to the human brain.”

I nodded.

“You have something muggles call, complex PTSD. It stands for Post Traumatic Stress disorder, we see it a lot in individuals who have been abused when they were children or in individuals who have seen war. ”

I nodded listening to her.

“So, ah’m tae talk it oot?”

“Yes and I’m going to start you on a medication to help with the panic episodes and one to help with the symptoms of you PTSD.”

She wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

“Just give it to Elizabeth, she knows what to do with it. And I’d like to see you again, how does same time next week sound?”

This was all new to me, I didn’t like it but I didn’t like how I felt and what Elizabeth had seen. I nodded.

“Aye, that’s fine.”

She smiled and stood, She put out her hand. I stood and took her hand shaking it and left. Something stood out to me, how did Elizabeth know this woman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Authors note: I liked this chapter, I like that Elizabeth is slowly helping him. Please tell me what you think. R&R!!))


	6. Chapter 6

I decided to leave the question alone for now, I figured Elizabeth would tell me when she was ready. June came about, It had been almost seven months since I had seen my parents, the last time was sometime at the beginning of October of 88. I knew Elizabeth would be over after work so I wrote her a note and left it on the kitchen counter and apperated to just outside of my parents house, at the end of a lane that was covered by a thick wooded pine grove. I made sure to never apperate strait to the house in case I was being followed. I walked up the line, up the few front steps of my child hood home.

It was an old manor house that my family had lived in since the early 1600’s. Perfectly trimmed hedges that enclosed a well manicured lawn and a gravel road that lead right to the front steps. A stone house with many windows. I smiled as I felt at peace, my childhood home had always done that for me, I didn’t get to go home often so when I did I would savor every moment of it. I walked up the front steps and opened the door and walked in, turning my back to close the door. I stopped feeling a presence behind me, my eye rolled to the back to my head. It was my father, his wand pointed at me.

“Turn, slowly.”

I did so, hands raised. He pointed his wand at my throat, I expected this.

“What was the name and breed of the dog that terrified you as a child and who owned it?”

I looked my father in the eye.

“A Rottweiler named Chubbs, he was owned by aunt Margret.”

He knew I gave the right pass words and just lowered his wand looking me up and down, shock on his face.

“The blood hell has happened tae ya?!”

I chuckled.

“Good tae see ye too da.”

He shook his head and hugged me, I hugged back happy to see him and went into the kitchen with him.

“Tobias? Who was at the door?”

“Our son, or at least ah think it’s our son. Have nae seen him in months…”

My mother, Imogen, came into the room and gasped seeing me. I wasn’t wearing the normal clothing they had been used to seeing me in, I wore black trousers, a long sleeve brown shirt, the new trench coat Elizabeth had bought me and the cane. I smiled at her.

“Hello mum.”

She said nothing and hugged me.

“Oh it’s so good to see you. Come on, have a seat. You’re just in time for tea.”

I smiled and nodded sitting down, all the while being stared at by my father. I was about to ask him what was wrong but was interrupted.

“Alastor!!”

Shouted my little sister as she ran into the kitchen, hugging me from behind. I chuckled and patted her hand as she kissed my cheek. I should say baby sister seeing that she was 16 at the time. She took more after my brother and mother than she did my father and myself, her eyes were hazel rimmed in grey, her hair was long, strait and brown, she wore a pink skirt and a lighter pink blouse. A beautiful young woman that I absolutely adored.

“Hello Rosa.”

She giggled and kissed my cheek.

“I missed you. It’s been so boring around here.”

I chuckled at that and she arched an eyebrow at me.

“What are you wearing? And where is your staff?”

My father leaned in, still sitting in his chair. My father had white hair by this time, glasses, green eyes and was about 6’2. He wore black trousers, a white buttoned down dress shirt. He was always dressed well.

“Aye son. Where is your staff? Ye’ve changed quite a bit since we last saw ya.”

My mother, Imogen, wore a black checkered skirt and a white blouse, her hair was short and had gone white as well. A kind woman who loved her family dearly.

“Oh Tobias, leave him be. If he wants to tell us then he will.”

I smiled up at her as she poured the tea. Rosa looked over at me with curiosity, I winked at her and smiled, earning a giggle from the young woman. I fixed my tea and sipped at it, trying to find the right words.

“Yer unusually quiet lad.”

Said my father, he was becoming quiet suspicious.

“Ah met someone.”

Everyone stopped and stared at me like I had two heads. My father laughed.

“Ye met someone?”

I nodded.

“Aye.”

Rosa gasped and got excited.

“Who is she?”

“Or he…”

Snorted my father. I rolled my eyes.

“Ah’m not gay da…”

“Really? Ah couldne tell seeing that ye never took an interest in women before.”

I just sighed, my mother coming to my defense. Also, I'm obviously not a gay man, I have no issue with men who Identify as gay. That's just something that isn't for me.

“Oh tell us about her, how long have you been seeing her?”

“Well….Ah’ve been dating her for six months now.”

My father coughed as he took a sip of his tea.

“Six months? Six bloody months?! And now you’re just telling us?”

My mother shot him a look making him stay quiet.

“Tell us about her! Oh please Alastor!”

Asked Rosa, excitedly. I told them everything about Elizabeth, everything but her age and where she lived.

“Pftt. Ah donna believe it.”

My mother shook her head at him and sighed.

“Bring her to dinner. Tomorrow night, I’d like to meet her.”

“Me too!”

Rosa agreed and munched on her scone. My father just shook his head. He didn’t know what to think, maybe that I’m too old to be dating? At times I felt that, I knew I was too old for Elizabeth but neither of us cared. I spent time with my parents and baby sister, finished my tea and headed home.

I walked through the door and was greeted by Ghost who growled at me, his hair standing on end, he sniffed the air and calmed down when he realized who it was. He wagged his tail happily as he greeted me. I pet him and smiled as I saw Elizabeth, sound asleep on the couch. Poor thing pulled an 18 hour shift. I let her sleep and began to get dinner started dinner. I heard her stir about an hour later, the smell of roasted tomato and basil filled the air. I smiled as she sat up and stretched.

“Mmmm…..Something smells good.”

I smiled.

“Aye, dinner. Spaghetti.”

She smiled, walked over and hugged me. Her curly hair a mess.

“When did you get back?”

“Aboot an hour ago.”

I said kissing the top of her head.

“Seems I’ve been asleep for three hours then. Thank you for waking me.”

She said, looking up at me. I stroked her warm cheek, bloody he’ll she was so beautiful. I leaned down and softly kissed her on the lips, she wrapped her arms around my neck getting to her tiptoes kissing back. I pressed my forehead to hers taking a deep shaky breath.

“Alastor? What’s wrong?”

She looked up into my eyes worried. I smiled at her.

“Ah love ye.”

She looked up at me. My heart raced, it had been the first time that I had told her, In English, that I love her. And I meant every word of it. I watched her face, her eyes, I could usually read her eyes but I couldn’t. Was she rejecting me? Was she laughing at me? My panic subsided when she smiled.

“I love you too.”

She said quietly, hugging me. I hugged her back. She giggled.

“What took you so long?”

I laughed at that and then gasped when the spaghetti noodles began to boil over. I rushed over and turned the heat down. She laughed and helped with the tomato sauce. Dinner was soon ready, we ate and talked about our day.

“How was your visit?”

She asked as she sipped her wine.

“Good. They uh, they want tae meet ye.”

“They do?”

I nodded.

“When?”

“Tomorrow night.”

She looked up at me, slowly chewing her food and nodded. It was a Friday so she had the weekend off. The next evening rolled around. Elizabeth wore a red button down blouse with acid wash jeans, her curly hair was down and hung around her shoulders. I held her close and apperated again to the grove and walked up the lane.

“Alastor is this your home?”

I smiled and nodded, leaning on my cane.

“It’s beautiful.”

I watched her, her eyes full of wonder. She was so beautiful and so perfect.

“Aye, it is.”

I said not taking my eyes off her. I took her hand wand we walked up the steps and into the house.

“Hello?”

I called and closed the door behind us.

“Alastor!”

Shouted Rosa as she came down the hall way and hugged me. She smiled.

“Is this Elizabeth?”

She asked happily.

“Aye it is. Where’s mum and da?”

“Dining room. Dinner is almost ready.”

I nodded and smiled at Elizabeth and we walked into the dining room. My mother saw us first and smiled warmly walking over.

“Hello, you must be Elizabeth.”

She said, hugging Elizababeth.

“Hello, yes. You must be Imogen?”

My mother smiled and nodded.

“It’s nice to meet you, Alastor has told me a lot about you.”

“Has he? Strange, we’ve only just heard about ye yesterday.”

Said my father, sitting in his chair.

“Uhh…This is my da, Tobias.”

Elizabeth only smiled and greeted him shaking his hand.

“Have a seat lass, Alastor tells us yer a police officer.”

Elizabeth smiled and nodded as she sat. Dad began to interrogate her. Lucky for her, my mother stepped in.

“Tobias, that’s enough now. No need to scare the lass.”

Dad grumbled at that.

“Oh, no it’s alright. Ask away.”

“Right, how old are ye?”

Asked dad right off the bat, mum scolded giving dad a disapproving look.

“I’m 19.”

“19?! Bloody hell son! She’s old enough to be your daughter!”

I just sighed closing my eye. Elizabeth simply smiled and patted my hand, she took every random question from the grumpy old man like a trooper, no matter what he did he couldn’t trip her up. My mother smiled kindly, trying hard to get him to stop his tirade of questions. By the time dinner was over my mother had enough.

“Elizabeth, would you mind helping me with dessert in the kitchen?”

She asked nicely. Elizabeth stood smiling, she gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze and went with my mother and Rosa. My father looked at me.

“She’s 19.”

“Aye.”

I nodded.

“She’s young.”

“Obviously.”

“Have ye slept with her?”

“No.”

He leaned in closer looking me dead in the face, something he did when I was little.

“Have you slept with her?”

“No.”

He squinted his eyes seeing that I wasn’t lying and nodded satisfied with my answer.

“Don’t break her heart.”

‘Ah donna intend tae.”

He nodded just as the three women came back into the dining room. My mother with a beautiful and delicious looking chocolate cake, Elizabeth with the plates and Rosa with the silverware. After dessert we said our goodbyes. I held her hand as we walked down the path to the grove.

“That was nice. I love you parents.”

I chuckled at that.

“Thank ye. My da is a bit…..Tough around the edges.”

She giggled.

“Yes but he seems easy to get along with. And that dinner was amazing, I’ve never tasted a chocolate cake like that before. How does she do it?”

“Family secret.”

She giggled at that. Maybe someday she’d give it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Authors note: Yay!! He finally told her he loves her. I think meeting his parents went well. Let me know what you think. Read and Review!!))


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((TRIGGER WARNING READ AT YOUR OWN RISK))

It was around the beginning of August and it had come to my attention that Scotland would be facing Spain this year in the quiddach world cup. I knew Elizabeth loved the game and so did I, and I wouldn’t give up the chance to see my country’s team face off in the world cup, for the first time in almost ten years. I was able to procure a couple of tickets with really good seats, for an amazing price. Weather it was legal or not, I won’t say. I came home to find Elizabeth sitting on the couch she had come home early for good reason. Her arm in a sling, Ice pack on her shoulder and her cheek scraped up.

“Elizabeth?”

She looked up, her cheek a bit bruised as well.

“Oh hey! Yah I’m home early.”

“What happened?”

I asked a bit worried. She slowly stood up, wincing as she adjusted the icepack on her shoulder.

“Took down a runner, sprained my shoulder and got some road burn. I’ll be fine. I promise.”

She said with a smile. I winced slightly as I gently stroked her injured cheek. It pained me deeply to see her injured, I knew she was tough and could handle herself well, she hissed as I touched her cheek still feeling the slight sting.

We ordered Pizza that night and watched some TV, she had bought one for me the month before and had it all set up by the time I had arrived home from an appointment. I had started seeing a doctor that dealt with pain, he was also a wizard, a very kind young man, knew what he was doing and was good at it. I was also fitted with a new leg. My old one had been rusted, causing the knee and ankle joints to catch on occasion due to rust. My new one was silver in color, stainless and it actually had a shoe that fitted to it. Like my old one it moved magically.

I smiled and pulled a white envelope and handed it to Elizabeth, she looked at me curiously as she took it.

“What’s this?”

“Open it.”

She slowly did, her eyes widened and she looked at me.

“You got tickets to the world cup?!”

She shouted surprised. I chuckled and nodded.

“Aye ah did, and one happens tae be for ye.”

She smiled and kissed me deeply and hugged me with one arm. She was completely healed by the time the world cup came about. I checked out tickets at the gate, getting a strange look from the man. I only nodded and held Elizabeths hand as we made our way to our seats with some popcorn she had bought. She offered me some, I was about to take up her offer when I froze, I could only stare at the food. A feeling of panic washed over me, I didn’t know who made this popcorn, I didn’t know what was in it.

“Alastor? It’s alright. Look.”

She took a handful of the white fluffy snack and popped it in her mouth and ate it, she smiled.

“See? It’s just popcorn. Breath, it’s ok.”

She patted my hand and I smiled and ate some. The feeling washed away. As the day went on I held her hand and we cheered for Scotland’s team. Close to the end of the match I kissed her, deeply. And just as I did, Scotland scored, winning the world cup for the first time in 10 years.

The next day the paper came and what was on the second page? A photo of me and Elizabeth. The title?

“The Kiss that won the Quiddach world cup.”

I sighed as Elizabeth read the article.

“Ex auror Alastor Moody made a public appearance last night, much unlike him. And with him a young woman of unknown origin. A prostitute maybe?”

Elizabeth side and set the paper down, not wishing to read any more. That was fine by me, I quietly fumed about how the article disrespected her in the most vile way. I was shaken from my thoughts when I felt a hand on mine. I looked up to see Elizabeth smiling at me, she somehow knew it bothered me. I nodded and had my breakfast. Elizabeth cleaned up the dishes and headed upstairs to have a shower, I sat and read the paper quietly. The silence was cut short when I heard her scream. I jumped from my seat and ran up the steps, it didn’t even occur to me to apperate up the steps.

“You dumb bitch…”

I heard a male voice say as I turned the corner. Elizabeth was sitting on the ground her back to the wall sobbing and shaking. How the fuck did he get in my house?

“You stupid, dumb bitch. I told you I would find you.”

She sobbed, putting her hands up in defense. I realized that this wasn’t any human intruder, this was a boggart.

“No…no no…Please Ken…”

The man laughed at her.

“Keep begging you dumb cunt.”

“HEY!”

I yelled as loud as I could getting Elizabeth’s attention and that of the boggarts. It turned to me and screamed and then began shifting and then stopped taking the form of a Rottweiler, it sat there, calm, staring at me. I raised my wand.

“ **Riddikulus!** ”

I shouted, a big blue and white polka dotted bow appeared around its neck along with a tall pointed polka dotted hat with a red pompom on its head and a fake red nose on its snout. I laughed as the boggart whined, quickly grabbed a vase and trapped the boggart. I set the vase upside down on the table to dispose of later and quickly rushed to Elizabeth’s side, got to the ground with her and held her close as she shook.

“Ah’ve got ye. Yer safe, its gone noo.”

She nodded and sniffed clinging to me as she calmed down.

“Are ye alrihgt?”

She nodded and slowly stood.

“Yes…Thank you.”

I nodded and watched as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. I took the vase to the basement and properly disposed of the boggart. One question buzzed around and around in my head. I went upstairs and sat on the couch and watched TV. It wasn’t long until Elizabeth joined me. She sat in the corner of the couch hugging her knees to her chest.

“Elizabeth?”

She didn’t look at me, she just hid her face. I reached over and touched her shoulder causing her to flinch violently.

“It’s alright…Elizabeth, ah’m no going tae hurt ye. It’s gone noo…”

She slowly lifted her head, tears still in her eyes. She broke down and cried again as I pulled her close to me and held her.

“Hey, It’s ok. Whoever that was, who ever the boggart turned into. They can’t hurt you.”

She sniffled and looked up at me and shook her head.

“He can…”

“Who is he?”

She took a moment as she sat back and took a deep breath.

“He was my ex…Kenneth.”

Kenneth was her first boyfriend. She told me everything.

“Two months into our relationship he hit me. When he realized what he did he apologized profusely and pulled me into his arms and promised me he’d never do it again.”

She sniffed and whipped her eyes.

“I believed him. Everything was fine for the next month but then one day he changed, one day he’d be distant and the next he’d be yelling and screaming at me, calling me names, belittling me telling me I was stupid and then he would gas light me and lie saying that he never said any of that.”

She, paused, took a deep breath and continued.

“One day he said he was going out with some of his mates and that he’d be back later that night. He didn’t come back for two weeks. When he did I asked him where he was and what he was doing and that I was worried. He snapped, he started screaming and yelling at me and then he punched me, I fell to the ground hitting my head.”

She began to tear up and shake. I watched her, I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. What she told me next truly shocked and angered me.

“H-he raped me….”

She broke down into a sob.

“And then he beat me…He kicked me multiple times in the stomach, stomped on my hand, punched me repeatedly. Told me how worthless and stupid and disgusting I was.”

She sniffed again.

“Our neighbor must have heard me screaming because the next thing I remember was waking up in a hospital bed. Three broken ribs, two cracked and bruised, bruised kidney, my appendix ruptured, my spleen ripped, two broken fingers, a broken wrist, a broken nose and eye socket and a concussion. I was in a coma for three days. My father stayed by my side until I woke up.”

She didn’t look at me at all, but I knew she was telling me the truth. She had already been through enough trauma for her young life and she was so strong.

“I – I didn’t want to tell you any of this….I didn’t want you to know any of this…”

“Elizabeth. This doesn’t change how I feel about ye, I love you. What he did to you, doesn’t make you less worthy or less human.”

“I’m not a virgin…”

“Y-ye mean he was…”

She only nodded. That sick fucking bastard. If I ever saw him, if I ever got my hands on him I would make him wish he were dead.

I wiped her tears away and held her.

“You don’t want me…”

“What?”

My eyes widened, I looked at her in shock as she slowly pulled away from me. She sighed.

“You don’t want me...I know how men of you generation think and feel about that. It’s ok, I understand.”

She went to stand up and I stopped her, making her sit back down as I sat at the edge of my seat.

“Elizabeth, no. Absolutely not. Ah have never in my life or will ever blame a woman for this. Oh God…”

I cupped her cheek gently and turned her head to look at me, she looked absolutely terrified.

“Ah love ye, ah would have never thought that aboot ye. Never, ye nor any other woman. And Aye, ah do want ye, ah’ve wanted ye for months.”

She looked at me.

“You mean you’ve never?”

“Oh! No, ah have. Hah….Actually, my first time was in a broom closet in my 6th year at Hogwarts.”

She looked at me slightly.

“I always thought you took your studies seriously.”

I chuckled.

“Oh ah did. A Ah wanted tae live in my family’s footsteps. As early as 5 ah remember ah wanted tae be an auror like my father was. The mind of a teenage boy sometimes gets in the way.”

It was with some random girl I found attractive and who fancied me as well, same year, same age. It was a big mistake, the girl was extremely jealous and was honestly a bit stuck up and mean. Always boasting about her pureblood status. Little did I know this woman would cause me and my family a lot of trouble in the coming years.

We continued to talk a while. I reassured Elizabeth that I would never hurt her and that I would protect her and be there for her if she ever needed me. And then something hit me. It was right there that I realized that she was the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Authors note: I am so incredibly sorry!! I know it has been a while since I have last updated, I’ve been busy and kind of down in the dumps and briefly lost interest in writing but I’m back on track with it now. Also I have just moved into my own place, I have an apartment now and I love living alone. Also please keep an eye out for a new fanfic “Bedtime Story.” It is a Harry Potter fanfic based around a group I duet on TikTok. I asked if I could write about them in a fanfic and they said yes so please keep an eye out for a new story. Any way! Hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter! R&R!!))

**Author's Note:**

> ((Authers note: TADAH!!! This is the first chapter of An Aurors tale. Book 4 in the diary series, please tell me what you think down in the comments and check out my other works. R&R!!))


End file.
